1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector and in particular to an electrical connector having a contact retention and release means which obviates the needs for special tooling.
2. The Prior Art
Toolless retention systems for holding electrical contacts in connector housings have been well known in the electrical connector industry. These types of known connectors generally fall into these categories. The first category is a completely flexible connector housing which bends to allow insertion and removal of the terminals and in a released, normal position substantially encloses the terminals. Examples of this type of connector can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,332,846, 3,188,604, and 3,582,863. A second type of connector housing is the type having a cover or other moveable member hingedly connected to a rigid connector housing and moveable from a displaced position, allowing entry and withdrawal of the terminal, to a normal condition, in which the withdrawal of the terminal is prohibited. Examples of such connectors can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,693,134, 3,789,344, and 3,842,388. Another type of electrical connector, which substantially obviates the need for tools, has pieces of the connector housing which are displaceably mounted on the housing. Examples of this can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,933, in which pieces are specifically positioned in the housing to restrain movement of the terminals, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,025,151, where a piece of the housing is initially molded as an integral portion and then is separated and relocated to form a barrier to the terminals.